Spectro (TF2017)
Spectro from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Spectro is not much of an independent thinker. He's effective when he's taking orders or working alongside Spyglass and Viewfinder, the other two members of the Reflector trio — but on his own, his limited intellect proves to be a liability. When something goes wrong, he's always the first to pass the buck and blame someone else, which has not earned him much regard in the optics of his comrades. History Arc 1 Viewfinder was among the Decepticons onboard the Nemesis when most if the crew boarded the Ark, causing the latter ship to crash into the nearby planet Earth. |The Beginning| Spectro, Spyglass and Viewfinder worked with the Decepticon medic to repair their fellow Decepticons. Subsequently, Viewfinder was seen decorating the cavern floor of Mount St. Hilary after all the Decepticons were rendered inoperable by Sparkplug Witwicky's poisoned fuel. |The Last Stand| The trio were later healed along with the other Decepticons when Shockwave commandeered the Ark and took over leadership of the Decepticons, |The New Order| and subsequently swore allegiance to him after being shown a thoroughly defeated Megatron. |The Worst of Two Evils| Post Arc 1 Spectro participated in a second attack on the Ark. This battle was ended prematurely when Aunty, the Ark's computer system, magnetized the walls, immobilizing both factions. |Raiders of the Last Ark| After being left in stasis lock thanks to his cybo-dendrons burning out, Grimlock would dream of comprehensively defeating Spectro and the other Decepticons before being slain in turn by Starscream. |Victory| Arc 2 At Megatron's command, Spectro was part of a Decepticon unit who headed out to welcome new troops who had crossed the space bridge from Cybertron. No sooner had they discovered that the new arrivals were actually Autobots than they were alerted by Shockwave to a full-scale Autobot attack on their base. Believing that this meant the Ark was undefended, Megatron had his unit attack it instead, only for them to run afoul of the Ark's powerful new guardian, Omega Supreme. The mighty Omega deactivated most of the Decepticons, but the Reflector trio escaped with Megatron and Laserbeak. |Command Performances| Arc 3 2 years later, the Reflector trio were among the Decepticons present when Galvatron attacked their new underwater headquarters, ready to try and gun down their near-invincible opponent as he breached their defenses. However, upon doing so, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk to them, and that Shockwave's choice to respond to his arrival with violence had taken that option off the table. Spectro turned to Shockwave, none-too-impressed with how he had handled the matter as Galvatron took off. |Enemy Action| Spectro was later part of a major offensive against the Autobots on the moon, when the crews of the Ark and Steelhaven all gathered together as one big target. Though he and the rest of the Decepticons were forced to retreat when Grimlock and Blaster joined the battle. |Totaled| The Reflector trio was later part of the large platoon of Decepticons that assumed battle stations in response to the approach of rival Decepticon leader Scorponok's faction upon their iceberg base. Though both groups tentatively tried to unite at first, Scorponok and Ratbat's troops were eventually manipulated into battling one another by Starscream. |Cold War| Trivia *Keith Szarabaijka voices Spectro. Changes *The Nemesis was never named in the original comic or cartoon, only retroactively given the name from Beast Wars: Transformers *Spectro didn't appear beyond The Last Stand comic. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons Category:Nemesis Crew